Thaco DrabbleFF
by Lulu Caty
Summary: The gods disapprove of Thaco and set a meeting to decide whether to forbid them from each other or not. Of course Aphrodite thinks Thaco has true love and decides to show everybody the story of Thaco (not Tacos, Percy - -) from A to Z. Cover made by Tazmaster.
1. Prologue

"Why am I here?" Hades asked. He was in Olympus for some urgent matter and was shocked to be allowed in Olympus other then the Winter Socialite.

"Bring them in," Zeus said ignoring Hades' question.

Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo entered looking very nervous.

Behind them walked Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank and Leo. A determined look was set on the group's faces.

"Kill that Hades son! He deserves pain and torture!" Artmesis exclaimed standing up.

"Artmesis! Please sit down," Zeus told her. She frowned, but sat down.

"Why on Olympus is my son here? With that Zeus girl?!" Hades demanded.

"Because they are in love," Aphrodite said dreamily.

"What? My son? In love with her? This is absolutely a mistake!" Hades exclaimed."isn't she a Hunter anyway?"

"She quitted when she realized she loved your son, Hades. That's why I want to kill him!" Artmesis said coldly.

"Lady Artmesis are you mad at me?" Thalia spoke up.

Artmesis' face softened, "Of course not. But with your boyfriend instead!"

"Gee I'm feeling the love," Nice muttered. Hazel heard and hit him on the head.

"This is why we're here. To decide wether they should be together. I say they shouldn't!" Zeus said.

"Dad!" Thalia said frowning.

"This isn't fair! If 2 people are in love then they should be together!" Piper snapped.

"Aphrodite! Please tell your daughter to mind her tongue!" Zeus told Aphrodite.

"My daughter speaks the truth. I should know that," she said.

"Why don't you be the couple's lawyer?" Athena said sarcastically.

"That's exactly what I'll be!" Aphrodite said. She got off her seat, shrinking into size, and walked over to Thalia and Nico.

"I was being sarcastic," Athena said sitting upright.

"Well, Im not. These two are in love! And I shall prove it!" Aphrodite said.

"How?" Hera asked.

"Easy Lady Hera," Aphrodite said, "Heaphetaus, honey, can you get me a projector and screen?"

"Why don't you ask your sweetheart Ares?" He said.

She sighed then turned to Leo, "Leo can you do that for me?"

"Yes Lady Aphrodite," Leo said dreamily before running out of the room.

"Falling for your step-mum is just wrong," Percy whispered to Annabeth.

"Seriously Percy?" Annabeth hissed.

Leo came back with the stuff and laid them on the ground. With a snap of a finger, Aphrodite organized the stuff.

"You kids better sit down," she said producing 9 seats from thin air. They say down.

"Here is how Nico and Thalia became Thaco!"

"Taco? How did they become Taco?" Percy blurted out.

"Exactly!" Leo agreed.

"She said Thaco, you idiots! That's me and Nico's couple name!" Thalia hissed.

"You have one dumb son Poseidon," Hermes remarked, "no offense Percy, but tacos? Seriously?"

"You see Poseidon. This is why I don't approve my daughter having a relationship with that thing," Athena stated.

Poseidon could only shake his head and muttered under his breath, "Tacos? I really need to contact Sally about this..."

"Um can we save the Percabeth for another meeting?" Aphrodite said impatiently.

"NO!" Percy and Annabeth shouted.

Everyone stared at them.

"What we mean is that there will be no such meeting about us," Annabeth said nervously.

"Let's hope you two break up before that happens," Athena muttered.

"Moving on! Now let us watch now!" Aphrodite said. And the story of Thaco (Not tacos, Percy) begins.

**Heyy guys, if you want to know what happens next go check the real thing on Wattpad. Heres the link to the story: **

** 20035814-nico%2Bthaila-thaco-a-percy-jackson-drabb le-ff#.Ud2EEvl0x6Q**

**While you're at it read my other stories on Wattpad. here's my profile on Wattpad:**

** user/TheAmigoGirl**

**Thnx guys! :D**


	2. Apple Pie

**A/N: Ik i said this would be a sneak speek ONLY, but i decided to do the story here :) ENJOY!**

"PERCY!"

The making out couple jumped away from each other. They turned to see an angry Thalia covered in pie. This did not look good.

"Yes Thalia?" Percy said taking a step back.

"Don't act innocent! I know your the one who threw the pie at me and ran away before I could beat you up!"

"What the Hades are you talking about woman?" Percy frowned.

"Stop being so innocent and face me like a man!"

"Look Thalia," Annabeth started, "Percy was with me from the morning. I swear to the gods he didn't touch any kind of pie."

"Oh. Wait, what were you guys doing together from the morning?" She huffed then paused ,"actually don't tell me. I have a pretty good idea about what you were doing."

"Hey!" Thalia heard the lovebirds shout at her as she walked away.

If it wasn't Percy then who...? She didn't even need to ask. If it wasn't Percy then it definitely Nico Di Angelo.

"NICO! OPEN THE DOOR!" She said slamming her fist on Nico's door.

He slowly opened the door and smiled nervously at Thalia.

"Hey cousin. How are you?" He smiled sheepishly.

"It was you!" She said stabbing her finger at his chest making him take a step back.

"You are dead. Did you know how long it will take for me to take this pie out of my hair?! Do you?! Obviously not cause your not covered in pie you little what's it!"

They were now inside his cabin.

"You don't have any proof it's me!" He said bravely to Thalia.

She then sniffed pie.

"Why do I smell pie? And lots of it?" She said. Nico's closet was the source of this pie fragrant.

She walked near the closet.

"Thalia...Don't...Look I'm sorry..."

Her hand reached out for the handle. Nico ran up to her and grabbed her wrist. She pushed him off and opened the closet.

Pies flew everywhere knocking she and Nico to the ground. They both pushed through the stack of pies and their heads popped out from the pile of pies.

"Is this enough proof for you?" She glared at Nico who smiled nervously.

She then noticed a special pie. She grabbed it and saw that the plastic plate had wobbly words written on it.

_'For Thalia Grace -From Nico.'_

"Is this for me?" Thalia whispered as Nico turned red, but nodded.

"Annabeth told me how much you love apple pie so I decided do a pie for you, but as all these are pies on the ground are my failed attempts. The pie your holding is the only one that came right," he admitted blushing.

"Oh Nico...Thank you," Thalia said. She hugged him quick and looked at the pie, "lets cut the pie into half. I want you to eat with me the best pie in the world."

He looked up at her and smiled. For the rest of the night, they sat in Nico's cabin laughing and talking while eating Apple Pie.

**A/N: Comment and Favorite! :)**


	3. Bianca

Nico sat near the lake and studied his reflection. People always told him he looked like Bianca, his older sister. People still remembered how she looked because she was put on a honor board Chiron has recently put on 3 months ago of the half-bloods who died to save others. Bianca was smiling in that picture her arm around Nico. It was the only picture he had of her and yet he had no problem to let Chiron put it up. To remind people that he lost his sister just to gsave others' lives.

But Bianca was not the reason why he was beside the river. It was because of his older cousin Thalia Grace. Or was she younger than him? It was really confusing. He was 16 now, and as for Thalia she was 15, one day from 16. If she didn't join the Hunters she would be older than him. Plus he has really been here on earth for more than a century...he shook his head, trying to get this complicated equation out of his mind.

"I'm sorry."

Nico turned around to see Thalia. She walked over to him and sat down.

"You shouldn't be talking to me. I'm a boy," he snapped.

"Your my cousin. Look, Im sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of the Hunters."

"So you meant to embarrass me in front of the camp? Gee, I feel better," he said sourly.

"Nico, I had to. I had to show I'm not soft for any boy, even if your my cousin. Of course I'll never go soft for Percy!" She stated. Nico tried hard not to smile.

"So the Hunters are more important than your own cousin?!" I said my voice getting higher.

"Nico...No...look...uh..." Thalia said not sure what to say. Tears suddenly threatened to spill.

"This is like Bianca all over again! She left me for the hunters and died! Now what? Your gonna just leave me and die? Then go to Hades!" Nico screamed.

"Nico! Stop!" Thalia said. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him close.

"Thalia we shouldn't..." I start.

"I don't care. Your my cousin. Listen here, Bianca felt bad about leaving you and joining the Hunters. That's why she got you that doll..."

"Figurine," Nico interrupted.

"Whatever. As to say sorry. Look I might be a Hunter but I will always look after you and, shockingly, Percy because you're my cousins, even if your boys, because family always come first," she finished.

"Thank you Thalia. You're almost like Bianca. Almost."


	4. Camping

"So basically Chiron asigned you, Hazel, Nico, Percy and Jason to go camping?" Annabeth said as she and Piper sat on Thalia's bed as she got ready for the campout.

"Yes. He says it's time for the kids of the Big Three to bond," Thalia answered finishing her packing. She joined Annabeth and Piper on her bed.

"But won't that just attract lots of monsters? 5 demigods who are all children of the Big Three camping?" Piper pointed.

"That's what we said, but Chiron gave us these bracelets so monsters can't smell us," she replied showing them a bracelet with her name on it.

"Why can't we get those when we go on quests?" Piper said Annabeth who shrugged.

"Hey you and Nico can get to spend some time together," Annabeth said as Piper winked.

"I don't like Nico!" she argued.

"And I'm not the daughter of Aphrodite," Piper said sarcastically.

"It's really obvious you guys like each other Thals," Annabeth told her.

"Look, I don't know if Nico likes me yes or no, but I defintely don't! Did you guys forget I'm a hunter?" she exclaimed.

"Ah forbidden love. Always the strongest," Piper sighed dreamily.

"Very funny," Thalia glared throwing a pillow at her.

Someone knocked the door.

"Come in," Thalia said.

"And join our conversation about Thalia and her sweetheart!" Annabeth and Piper sang.

"Who's the sweetheart?" Nico said walking in.

Piper and Annabeth looked at each other then burtsed out laughing as Thalia felt the heat rushing to her face. Nico looked at them confused.

_Girls._

"Chiron says it's time to go," Nico said ignoring the laughing maniacs. Thalia quickly grabbed her stuff and left the cabin in joy to get away from her so called best friends.

* * *

"Okay guys! Hazel and Thalia will share one tent, while Percy, Nico, and I share the other one. Got it?" Jason said when they had chosen the perfect camping spot.

"Aye aye captain," Percy joked as Nico snickered.

"Haha," Jason said, "and I better not find any boys in the girls' tents."

"I have a girlfriend dude," Percy said.

"Hazel is my sister and Thalia is a hunter!" Nico told him.

"And if they even came in, I'd kick them out," Thalia rolled her eyes at her brother's over-proctivness.

"Besides how should we know that you won't enter their tent?" Percy said eyebrows raised.

"I'm dating Piper and Thalia is my sister!" Jason argued.

"You could still cheat on Piper with my sister," Nico smirked.

"I wouldn't and Percy can also do that with Hazel to Annabeth," Jason stated.

"Nah I only have eyes for Annabeth. Plus Annabeth and Frank would kill me," Percy said.

"Only for Annabeth eh? I do remember Annabeth saying you use to have eyes also for Rachel," Thalia said glaring at him.

"She had eyes for Luke too, as well for me!" Percy argued.

"Guys," Hazel said coming between them, "look Luke is dead and Rachel is the oracle and Aphrodite prefers Percabeth then any other couple so let's chill and put the tents up because it looks like it's gonna rain, okay?"

"We have a problem," Nico said his face going even more pale then usual.

"What?" Jason asked.

"The tents aren't here," Nico replied.

"What?" they screamed.

"Who was in charge of bringing the tents?" Thalia demanded.

Everyone pointed at Nico who raised his hand.

It began raining suddenly.

Thalia glared at Nico.

"Do I get 5 seconds to run?"

"No seconds."

With that, Nico ran away from the very angry daughter of Zeus.

* * *

"Now what?" Nico said as he and Thalia returned. He was covered in mud.

"Well, I had a feeling this would happen so I resevered two rooms in a hotel nearby. Just in case," Jason smiled proud.

"It was Hazel's idea," Percy told Thalia and Nico.

"I knew Jason wasn't that smart to come up with that plan," Thalia smirked as Jason sent her a death glare.

"We better get going before we get a cold," Hazel said then looked at Nico, "what happened to you?"

"Thalia pushed me into a puddle of mud as a punishment," Nico explained wiping some mud from his face. Hazel looked at Thalia who shrugged her shoulders.

"He deserved it," was all she said.

* * *

"Hi," Percy said going to the counter since he looked the eldest from the 5.

"Hello honey. How can I help you?" an old lady asked him.

"We reserved two rooms by the name of Hazel," he replied. She checked the computer before handing him the keys.

"Your rooms are beside each other in level 5. The girls' room is 215 and the boys' room is 214," she explained then looked at Nico, "what happened to you dear?"

"Attacked by her," he said pointed at Thalia who waved at the old lady.

"Ah. I'm guessing you two are dating?" she said smiling.

"NO!" Nico and Thalia screamed as the others started laughing.

"We're cousins," Thalia explained.

"Even cousins can date honey," the old lady took off her glasses and cleaned with a smile still plastered on her face.

"Thank you Miss," Hazel said politely who trying hard not to burst out laughing again.

The entered the elevator and went to level 5.

"Girls in 215 and boys in 214 and no one better," Jason got cut off by everyone.

"Enter the others' room," they chorused.

"Such a worry guts," Thalia muttered.

"Good that you all know. Here's the key to your room sis," Jason said handing Thalia the key for 215. The girls quickly entered.

"Let's enter," Percy said. When they were inside, Percy and Jason pushed Nico into the bathroom.

"Hey! What's that for?" Nico snapped.

"You smell dude. Take a bath," Jason said.

"No offense," Percy added.

"None taken," Nico muttered darkly as he closed the bathroom door.

* * *

When he was done, he saw a note on the closet. It said:

_Dear Nico,_

_Percy, Hazel and I went downstairs to eat dinner. Thalia didn't come 'cause she isn't hungry. If you're hungry, meet us downstairs before we go out to the cinema and might not come back till midnight by max. ~Jason, son of Jupiter._

Nico threw the note in the bin. So much for camping. He wasn't hungry and in the mood to go out. There was a knock on the door. He opened thinking it was Percy or Jason. That's why he was surprised to see Thalia.

"Hey," she said, "Are you going out with them?"

"Nope. You?" he asked.

"No. I was bored so I thought if you would like to watch a movie," she said holding up a DVD.

"Sure," he shrugged. He took the DVD and inserted into the DVD machine (or whatever you call it) as Thalia got two Pepsi from the small fridge. She offered one to him and he gladly accepted.

"Sit down," he told Thalia as he sat on the couch. She nodded and sat down as the movie began.

* * *

Nico heard a whistle as Percy said, "They are dating!"

He opened his eyes to see Percy and Jason in front of him smirking.

"What are you smirking at?" he asked them. They pointed at his lap.

Thalia was sleeping on his lap. His face turned red. They must have fell asleeo during the movie and Thalia, somehow, ended up on his lap. Thalia opened her eyes and yawned. She saw Percy and Jason.

"Why are you guys in my room?" she said sitting up.

"You mean why are you in OUR room sleeping on Nico's lap?" Percy corrected her. She then realized she had been sleeping on Nico's lap and this wasn't her room.

"We were watching a movie," they blurted out.

"And you guys cosied up," Jason winked.

"Artmesis won't be happy," Percy added.

Thalia grabbed Percy by his collar, "Look here Kelp Head, this was an accident. Got it? And if Artmesis finds about this, you can kiss your life goodbye."

Percy nodded slowly. She let him go and left the room quickly.

"You and my sister eh?" Jason said.

"Go to my dad," Nico said.

**A/N: REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! LOVE U ALL! BYE! :***


	5. Dad Fights

"Thalia is way better then your son, Hades!"

"Please, Nico saved the world with Percy more then once!"

"My son Percy is better then both yours!"

"At least my Thalia knows how to kick butt!"

"Percy had Riptide! Better then a bow and arrow!"

"Who needs to kick butt when he knows how to summon the dead?

"The dead should stay underworld! Like you!"

"Couldn't agree more with Zeus!"

"You're the one who invited me to Olympus for a chat! What kind of chat is this?!"

"A chat about how awesome my daughter is and how your son sucks!"

"You mean how awesome Percy is and how your kids suck!"

"Oh it is on!"

"Bring it Dead Man!"

"Good one P."

"Shut up Angry Thunder!"

"Dead Man? Seriously dad?" Percy muttered.

"'Good one P.' That's all he has to say?!" Thalia scowled

"Angry Thunder? Oh gods..." Nico face-palmed himself.

Chiron had told Percy, Thalia and Nico to go to Olympus because their dads wanted to talk to them. Instead, they came inside the Throne Room to see them arguing.

"Wanna ditch?" Nico whispered.

"Yeah. We still have 2 hours before going back to camp. Wanna watch a movie?" Thalia said.

"Sounds cool," Nico said. The two left the Throne Room.

"Percy! Where did those two go?" Hades said.

"Your son better not start dating my daughter!" Zeus thundered.

"My son is too good for your pine-cone!"

"Why you?!"

Percy stood up and ran outside, "TAKE ME WITH YOU GUYS!"


	6. Emo

"Being an Emo is not good for your health!"

"I can't help it if I'm the son of the death god!"

"You don't have to be like him!"

"I'm not like him! Death is in my blood."

"Still! You don't have to be obsessed with the dead!"

"I'm their master! Can you mind your buisness?!"

"I'm trying to help!"

"Well, don't! Go and pratice with the hunters or something!"

"Nico, I'm trying to give you advice!"

"I don't want! Okay? I hate you! I H-A-T-E Y-O-U! I even spelled it out for you! Just leave me alone!"

Nico pushed Thalia aside and headed for his cabin. Thalia stood there shocked. Percy and Annabeth had been there the whole time watching the argument.

Percy put his hand on her shoulder, "I'll talk to him."

Percy then ran after his cousin leaving Thalia and Annabeth alone.

"Let's go to your cabin and talk about this?" Annabeth suggested. Thalia nodded.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nico&Percy's Talk~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Nico! Open the door!" Percy slammed his hand on Nico's door, but Nico just ignored him.

"Leave me alone!" He shouted at Percy. Percy sighed.

"You left me no choice Nico." Percy took several steps back from the door and started running towards it. When he was 1 inch from the door, the door swung open causing Percy to fall on the floor.

"Are you okay Perce?" Nico asked bending next to him.

"Now you open?" Percy groaned as he stood up.

Nico shrugged, "I saw what you were doing so I decided talking with you was better then getting in trouble with Chiron or Mr. D."

"Very funny," he said, "look Thalia was just trying to help."

"I don't want her to help me, thank you very much."

He eyed Nico and smiled. "You like Thalia don't you?"

"I'd be lying if I told you no."

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thalia&Annabeth's Talk~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Annabeth was listening to Thalia who was ranting about Nico and his bad manners, his emo attitudes, his long black hair etc. When Annabeth couldn't handle it anymore, she interupted Thalia.

"To sum all the things you said up, you like Nico?" she said.

"Like Nico? That's stupid! He's my cousin!"

"You can still date him."

"So?"

"So? Do you like him Thals?"

Thalia sighed, "Isn't it obvious Annie? What am I gonna do?"

"I don't know. That's up to you."

Thalia threw her head into the pillow, "Gee thanks!"

* * *

Annabeth left about a half hour ago because she had a date with Percy. Thalia was busy listening to her music when there was a knock on the door. She sighed, turned off the music, and opened the door to see Nico.

"Hey," Nico said.

"Bye," she said and shut the door in his face. She turned around about to start the music, when she heard a voice.

"Do you think a door could keep me out?"

She turned around and saw Nico standing there smirking. Anger filled her body.

"How did you get inside?" Thalia hissed.

"I shadow travel, did you forget?" he rolled his eyes.

"Well, why don't you shadow travel you and your butt out of my cabin?!" she shouted.

"Nah I'm good," he said.

"Well I'm not. Get out!" she hissed.

"You sound like Clairesse," he rolled his eyes again. She closed her eyes trying to remain calm.

"I said...get out," she repeated.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I don't hate you, okay? And if it makes you happy, I won't be Emo anymore, kay?" he said. She looked at him. Would he do that for her? His eyes said he would. She then realized that Nico being Emo is one of the things she liked about him.

"Nah. Forget it," she said. "I like you better when you're emo."

Nico looked surprised, "So you don't mind me being Emo?"

She shrugged, "As long as you're happy, that's what it counts the most right?"

"Right."

The next thing he did surprised both of them. He kissed Thalia on her cheek. Thalia's face turned red, but Nico stayed relaxed.

"Nico...I'm a hunter," Thalia said cupping her cheek. He shrugged.

"I like you Thalia Grace. Hunter or not, but don't worry I won't tell anyone what happened. I swear on the Styx River," he said before he turned to a shadow and left the cabin.

"I just got kissed by my hot emo cousin," she whispered still cupping her cheek.


	7. Four Times

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter! I think this is the best chapter of this book ;)**

Four Times

Thalia's P.O.V

I'm screaming my head off! I broke the oath! I'm a hunter! But I broke the oath! I did something a Hunter should not do, not once, but four times! Artmis will never forgive me.

I, Thalia Grace Artmis' most trusted and loyal hunter, kissed Nico Di Angelo who is my hot cousin and crush.

* * *

** This is First Time:**

I was practicing my archery by the lake when I heard the sound of flipflops coming to my direction. It's probably Percy coming to take a swim by the lake. I didn't bother turning around and kept on practicing archery.

"Hey Kelp-Head," I said still not looking at Percy.

"I thought Percy was Kelp-Head?"

I turned around and saw Nico. Oh great. I've been avoiding him for 2 weeks ever since he kissed me on the cheek. Sadly, Artmis still didn't capture this monster she's hunting. She Iris-messaged me and the hunters saying that this monster was a tricky one, but no fear she'll catch it but doesn't know when. Just great!

"Uh...hey, um..." I stuttered.

_'Thalia are you stuttering?' that annoying voice in my head said._

'Don't blame me! It's been awkward since he kissed me!' I argued.

_ 'Really? I thought you were because he was shirtless?' _

I looked at Nico proberly and saw him only in his trunks. Oh gods, he has a six pack. He's hot! Wait, what did I say? Curse you Aphrodite! Couldn't you have been just the Goddess of beauty and doves? No need for love! But no! She just had to be the goddess of love and she decides to mess with me! I didn't realize I was staring at Nico's chest when he spoke.

"Checking me out I see?" Nico smirked. My face turned red. Wow, the grass is actually interesting! No wonder Grover loves nature!

"I see you're interested in the grass. Grover will be happy."

How can he know what I'm thinking? That's no a son of Hades thing!

"I can know what you're thinking from your expression."

I looked at him.

"Don't give me that look."

"What look?" I asked. He waved his hand dismivessly. He walked up to me.

"Look I'm sorry for what happened," he said. He was blushing and staring at the grass.

"I see you're interested in the grass. Grover will be happy," I mocked him.

He looked up at me and smirked, "You look hot Thalia."

My cheeks went red. He saw me blushing and cupped my cheek.

"Is Thalie blushing?" he teased.

"Shut up," I responded.

"No, Thalia you look hot."

"You already said that."

"No I'm serious."

"You know I understand okay?"

He rolled his eyes, "When I called you hot, I meant hot as hot from the weather."

"Oh." Dad, I love you and all, but can you strike me with lightning so I can die?

The sky thundered then it stayed sky blue.

"Why is your dad mad?" Nico whistled. I pushed him playfully.

"Idiot."

"Anyway, I know how to cool you down."

Without waiting for my response, Nico pushed me into the lake. I surfaced up and glared. He just laughed and jumped in.

"Not cool Angelo," I glared.

"I hope this is cool." He then kissed me. I just froze. He pulled back and smiled sheepishly. "I think I swam enough. Bye!"

* * *

** Second Time:**

"Percy truth or dare?" I asked Percy.

Percy,Annabeth,Nico,Piper,Jason,Leo,Clarisse, Chris, Travis, Connor, and I were at Percy's cabin playing truth or dare.

"Dare," he said.

"I dare you to kiss Clarisse."

"WHAT?!" Percy and Clarisse screamed.

"You heard me," I smirked.

"You better not kiss me punk," Clarisse warned.

"I ain't gonna," he said.

"Then you're out," I told him.

"And you go out of my cabin," he told me. I groaned.

"Fine. You can stay," I said.

"Cool. So Thalia, truth or dare?" he asked me.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Nico."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me."

"I'm a hunter!"

"Artmis won't know. We won't say. Or maybe you're just saying that because you don't want to do the dare."

"I can do any dare. Just watch me." With that, I walked over to Nico and kissed him quickly before going back to my place.

"Nico is blushing!" The Stolls shouted.

"Am not!" he agrued. His face was so red. Wow, I really turn him on.

* * *

** Here comes the third time:**

After we finished playing Truth or Dare, everybody left Percy's cabin. Nico and I were the last ones to leave. Before Nico could leave, I grabbed his wrist.

"Can we talk?" I said.

"About?" he raised his eyebrows obviously surprised.

"Us," I said shyly, "I like you too Nico."

"Really?" he said his eyes full of hope.

"Yeah, but I like being a Hunter of Artmis."

"Oh."

"Give me time okay?"

He nodded, "I'll always wait for you."

We both leaned in and kissed. Nothing could interupt us.

"Can you guys not kiss in front of my cabin?"

I spoke too soon.

* * *

** Fourth time:**

"Good morning sunshine!"

I opened my eyes to see Nico sitting on my bed. I sat upright.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"To serve you the best breakfast on a Saturday a girl can have!" he said as he gave me a tray full of delicious food.

"Wow! You cook?" I said impressed.

"Nah. I took it from the kitchen in the Big House," he explained.

"I take back my wow," I said.

He pouted, "Eat up chickie."

"Chickie?" I snorted. "I know why you're really here. You're trying to convince me to choose you."

"What? No." I gave him a look. "Okay maybe."

"Nico I need time."

"Fine." He then gave me a kiss. "I better get going before Mr. D catches me here."

"Don't worry he won't. Besides I miss your lips," I said. I can't believe I said that. Who cares?

He smirked. "They miss yours already." We ended up having a make-out session for 5 minutes. Fine, I lied. We kissed 5 times. And they were the best!


	8. Gone

**A/N: Thanks for the support everyone :D Love u all! :* Here's the next chap!**

* * *

Gone

Nico's P.O.V

I left my cabin. It was around noon and normally if it was a weekday I'd be in trouble for being late for pratice, but thankfully it's Sunday. I decided to go see Thalia. Hey, she's a hot girl. Yet, I have a feeling she'll choose the Hunters over me. Nah, that's stupid. I nearly scolded myself. Thalia told me that she liked me and we kissed 5 times! Well, six if you count the kiss on the cheek...

I walked to Thalia's cabin and knocked. No one answered. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I then decided to shadow-travel under the door. When I was on the other side of the door, I was shocked to see that all her stuff was gone and the cabin was empty as if no one was sleeping here last night. I then realized the hard trush. No way. She couldn't. I begin shadow-travelling out of her cabin and to Percy's cabin. This cannot be true.

"Percy!" I said slamming the door.

The door opened showing Tyson, Percy's half-brother, "Oh hi Nico."

"Hey Tyson. Is Percy here?"

"No. He on date with Annabeth."

"Oh."

"You looking for Thalia?"

If this was any normal day I would be surprised if he knew about my feelings for Thalia, but now I didn't care.

"Yes! Where is she?"

"She and Hunters leave."

My jaw dropped, "What?"

"Pretty lady called Artemis come and take them."

So it's official. She chose the Hunters over me.


	9. Hunter No More!

Hunter No More!

Thalia's P.O.V

"Lady Artemis?" I said poking my head inside to see Artemis meditating.

"Yes Thalia?" She said opening her eyes to see me.

"I need to talk to you," I said nervously.

"You're in love with Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades," she said calmly nearly smiling. My jaw dropped.

"How did you know?" I asked her.

"I see all. Even if I'm after a monster which is really agressive might I add," she told me standing up.

"If you knew, why didn't you kick me out?"

"Well, at first I wanted to see if you would come and tell me the truth. Then I heard your conversation with Nico about you liking being a hunter and you needed time to choose. Even though I hoped you'd choose the hunters over Nico, but curse Aphrodite! She just happens to be much stronger than me," Artemis sighed.

"Wow. You're good," I said impressed.

"Yeah. Honey, I understand. And no I'm not mad at you." She walked over to me and smiled.

"That's go-." Before I could continue, Artemis continued her sentence.

"Instead, with that son of Hades! Go to Hades, Nico! You too, Hades!"

"Um...okay?"

"But remember this Thalia, you'll always be my favourite hunter after Zoe," she told me. I smiled even though the memory of Zoe's death pained me.

"Now, you better head off to camp and tell Nico. Of course I'll make sure Apollo takes you," Artemis told me. Out of nowhere, Apollo walks in.

"You called sis?" he grinned.

"I didn't even Iris-message you!" Artemis frowned at her brother.

"Well, I came to visit to flirt with your hunters, but man they're agressive! Plus, Hermes told me to give you this while passing by. He says it's from Hades," he explained. Artemis took the envolpe and opened it. When she was done reading, she looked shocked.

"He says to stop cursing with his name!"

I looked at Apollo, "How did he know?"

"You're asking me? I hate that dude." Apollo shrugged. "Do you want a ride to see that son of Hades you like or what?"

"We're you also eavesdropping?" Artemis and I exclaimed. Apollo just winked at us and motioned for me to come.

"Time to take the Juliet to her Romeo!"


	10. Icecream and Thaco!

**A/N: Ik this story has little to do with icecream, but I couldn't think of anything! So there! ENJOY!**

Icecream and Thaco!

Nico's P.O.V

I couldn't eat lunch. I kept on thinking about Thalia. Desert was worse. It was Apple Pie, Thalia's favourite. I still remember what happened in my cabin and me and Thalia nearly suffoacting from the apple pies. The memory made me chuckle even though I was upset.

_Flashback_

_She walked near the closet._

_"Thalia...Don't...Look I'm sorry..."_

_Her hand reached out for the handle. I ran up to her and grabbed her wrist. She pushed me off and opened the closet._

_Pies flew everywhere knocking both of us to the ground. We both pushed through the stack of pies and our heads popped out from the pile of pies._

_"Is this enough proof for you?" She glared at me as I smiled nervously._

_Her eyes then landed on that pie. She grabbed it and saw that the plastic plate had wobbly words written on it before I could react._

_'For Thalia Grace -From Nico.'_

_End of flashback._

I closed my eyes trying hard not to cry. Call me a sappy romantic, but I really thought there was something between me and Thalia. I guess I was wrong. I got off the table to put my plate in the disposal area when there was a flash getting everyone's attention. There stood a red car and inside it was Apollo and Thalia! The moment Thalia saw me she ran out of Apollo's car and crashed her lips on mine, knocking me off my feet. We both ended up on the ground. I could tell everyone was whispering and gaping, but I couldn't care less. I kissed her back wrapping my arms around her waist. Kronos could have come back. Gaea could have come back. They both could have come back and invaded camp, but I wouldn't care less. As long as Thalia was with me, that matters the most.

I heard someone clearing their throat. I wanted to ignore, but I needed air. Thalia got off of me and helped me up. I smiled at her gratefully and turned to see an uncomfortable Chiron and a very amused Mr. D. The rest of the camp we're in shock. No one knew about what was going between us. Percy and Annabeth only knew that we liked each other and Tyson knows the whole thing (I ended up telling him the whole thing when I began sobbing when he told me Thalia left). Everyone was silent.

"That was a quite intresting scene. I'm sure Aphrodite loved it, but Nico's plate is broken," Mr. D said breaking the icy silence. Who the Hades care if a Hunter suddenly kissed a guy which ended up into a make-out session on the floor, let's all worry about my broken plate! That's more important!

I blushed. "I'll pick it up." I kneeled on the floor and picked up the broken pieces.

"Thalia what are you doing here?" I heard Chiron ask.

"I left the Hunt." I froze, my eyes wide. I looked up at her, who was trying to avoid eye contact with me.

"Why?" I really wanted to face-palm myself. Seriously Chiron? She just kissed me! Isn't it obvious, but I kind of decided that Chiron was in a shock state because nothing like this has ever happened in camp.

"Because...I like Nico." Everyone was silent. I dropped the pieces on the floor and got off the ground. Thalia was still avoiding eye contact.

"You left the Hunt for me?" I said. She nodded. For once my mine agreed with my heart on what to do. I crashed my lips on hers. She was shocked at first, but melted into the kiss.

"You guys are the worst after Percy and Annabeth!" we heard Clarisse shout at us. We parted blushing.

"Oh shut up Clarisse! Don't let me count how many times I caught you lips locked with Chris!" Percy shouted as Chris turned red, but Clarisse kept calm.

"Who caught Percy and Annabeth making out more than once?" she shouted. Everyone raised their hands including me and Thalia. Even Apollo raised his hand.

"I caught them kissing in Annabeth's office when she was re-designing Olympus," Apollo announced.

Everyone chuckled as Percabeth turned red.

* * *

Thalia's P.O.V

"This. Is. The. Best. Day. Ever," I said staring up at the ceiling.

Annabeth huffed. "Speak for yourself."

"C'mon Annie, cheer up will ya?" I giggled. Annabeth studied me careful.

"Did you, Thalia Grace, just giggle?" she smirked.

"What? No I didn't!" I argued.

"Leave her alone Annabeth! She's just way happy!" Piper told her then turned to me. "So what do you like best out of him from his looks?"

I sighed. For once, I didn't mind being girly, "How can I choose? He has such perfect his eyes and his hair is gorgeous. It's so smooth when I ran through it and everytime he says my name, oh my gods! Thank you Aphrodite for making me fall in love with Nico! I just love him!"

"Wow, I'm flattered." I sat up, startled to see Nico leaning against my door with 2 cones of ice cream. I could see Annabeth and Piper we're also surprised.

"Um...we'll just be going." The two girls scurried out of the room.

"Hey," he smirked. I never knew that my cabin walls need to be repainted up till now!

He walked over to me and handed me an chocolate ice cream. "For you."

Smiling, I replied, "Thanks."

He sat on the edge of my bed and started to eat his ice cream. I started licking my ice cream. Out of nowhere, he pulled me onto his lap stilling licking his ice cream.

"You love me eh?"

"Uh...um..."

"Good. Like was annoying. Love? That's just perfect."

I grabbed his ice cream and smashed both our ice creams on his face.

"What was that for?" He said shocked.

"Don't know," I admitted.

"Why did you leave me?" He whispered in my ear, "why didn't you tell Artemis here? Or left me a note."

I shrugged. "That's just me. Don't like it? Then bye."

He buried his head into my neck. "To be honest, I didn't like it when you left, but I really loved it when you came back."

I froze. "Nico..."

"Oops. There's ice cream on your neck." He smirked as to my horror he was right.

I stood up and opened the door, "Goodbye! Once you stop acting like Percy to Annabeth, then I'll talk to you!"

He groaned, "I told him she'd realize..."

I smirked, "Never take advice from Percy."

"True. Now I'll take my own advice." He then walks up to me and starts kissing me.

I smiled, "That's more like it."


	11. Jealousy

There were days where Thalia felt like punching the Hades out of all the Aphrodite girls except Piper. They just keep on throwing themselves at Nico when he was strictly taken.

There were days where Nico felt like punching the Hades out of the Apollo boys and Leo. What part of 'in a relationship' do they not understand?

The lovebirds were jealous of each other's fans.

Of course Leo only flirted with Thalia just to annoy Nico, but still.

It was clear. Nico is Thalia's. Thalia is Nico's. So why can't the Apollo and Aphrodite kids just back off?!

One day, Nico was watching the sunset when a certain black-haired girlfriend sneaked up by him.

"Boo!"

"Nice try Pinecone Face."

"Shut up Death Breath."

Thalia joined her boyfriend watching the sunset.

"What are you thinking?" She whispered.

"Nothing," he whispered.

Thalia gently brushed her lips on his before whispering into his ear, "Liar. I'm not like Kelp Head."

"Who said you were?" He smirked pulled her down. She found herself on his lap, having a perfect view of his handsome face.

"No one because if they did then they'd end up chatting with your father for eternity," she smiled then turned serious, "what are you thinking about?"

"I don't like those Apollo kids and Leo hanging around you."

"As if I don't mind that 99% of the Aphrodite cabin trail after you."

He chuckled, "jealous are we?"

Thalia pouted, "Shut up Death Breath. You are also."

"Yeah." He stroked her bangs out of her eyes to have a proper look at her eyes.

"You know I'd never date those Apollo kids even if their father is hot. And Leo is just doing that to annoy you," She said raising her upper body using her elbow.

"And you know I'd never date those Barbie's," Nico stroking her cheek.

"So we have nothing to worry about. Aphrodite is just messing with us," Thalia said before kissing him again.

"You're right. Jealousy is stupid," he whispered. He kissed her.

She kissed him back as her hands roamed his black hair. They parted smiling.

"Pinecone Face?"

"Yes Death Breath?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**A/N: Cheesy I know but I thought it was cute. Review and Favorite and Follow!**


	12. Knowing The Truth

Piper and Annabeth sat on the tree smiling at Thalia and Nico. Nico was on top of Thalia tickling her stomach.

After a few minutes, the lovebirds got off the ground and walked back to the camp site, hands locked.

"That was a cute scene," Piper giggled.

"Yeah. I'm so happy that Thalia was able to move on from Luke," Annabeth said.

Piper frowned, "She liked Luke?"

"Yeah. She never told me because she knew I liked him, but it was obvious they liked each other."

"Wait wait. Didn't Luke tell you at the end of the Titan War he liked you?"

"Honestly , I don't know. I think he liked both of us, but doesn't matter anymore. He's dead and Thalia and I moved on."

"Does Nico know about Luke and Thalia ?"

Annabeth shrugged, "I don't know. Though I'm worried."

"About?"

"If Thalia still likes Luke."

"Do you think she does?"

"I don't know. I don't know how Nico would react if she still does."

"I still like Luke."

They both turned around to see Thalia behind the tree they were sitting it in.

"Thalia?" They exclaimed.

"Yes, I still like Luke, but I like Nico WAY more. Why? Because the moment I saw Nico I knew he'd never betray me.

"As for Luke, even before he turned against us, I knew he wouldn't keep his promise. Nico might not look like a ray of sunshine, but he's my ray of sunshine."

Thalia left the scene without another word. Little did she know that Nico was hiding in the shadows smiling at his girl.


	13. Lies and Lakes

"I'm bored," Thalia said walking around the camp with Nico.

"I have an idea. Lets play 'Lies'. You have to lie about something about me. I do the same about you, okay?" Nico said.

"Okay. You start," she said.

"You have ugly eyes."

"You have a weird jacket."

"I don't like your pants."

"I hate that you're emo."

"I hate that you're goth."

"I am so not running my hands over your chest." Thalia ran her hands over her chest.

Nico smirked, "I'm so not gonna throw you in the lake in the forest."

Without a warning, Nico carried Thalia bridal style and ran to the lake.

"NICO! YOU MAD MAN! PUT ME DOWN!"

Nico just laughed.

When they reached the lake, Nico jumped into the pool still carrying Thalia.

The two surfaced up, Nico grinning and Thalia glaring.

"Did you like that?"

Her hand came into contact with his cheek.

"Did you like that?" She mimicked him.

She was about to get out of the lake, but Nico wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered into her neck.

"How about a swim?"

Thalia moaned as he began kissing her neck.

"Fine, but no funny business."

He smiled and pushed her underwater.

She saw up again boiling, "NICO!"

"Oh shit," he smiled nervously.

She punched him.

"OUCH!"

Thalia rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't be a cry baby."

"On one condition."

"What?"

"Kiss me."

With no complaining, she kissed him.


	14. Mrs Angelo? Not a bad idea

Thalia's P.O.V

I was twenty years old and so was Nico. We were still dating, how cool is that? So we were both watching the sunset when Nico started tickling me.

"NICO!" I laughed tears threatening to spill.

He gave me kiss and stayed hovering on top of me.

"So are you planning to get off me?" I said.

"Nah. I have a perfect view of you from here," he said smoothly. I blushed.

We stood there for some time staring into each other eyes. If felt like hours, but in reality was minutes.

"Close your eyes," he whispered in my eyes.

"Nico di Angelo, if you're gonna do wha-."

"Chill Thals. Trust me and close."

I reluctantly closed my eyes.

"Open."

I opened and gasped. Nico was holding an open black box inside it was a diamond ring!

"Would you like to be a Mrs. Angelo?"

/X_X/X_X/X_X/X_X/X_X/X_X/

I woke up sweating. I looked to see I was in my cabin and still sixteen. I realized it was a dream.

"What the Hades? Me? A Mrs. Angelo?!"

I found myself smiling at the thought.

"Not a bad idea..."


	15. No One Is Perfect

No One Is Perfect

Nico's P.O.V

I shot the arrow, but I missed.

I tried again.

And again.

Again and again and again till I gave up completely.

"The poor baby can't shoot an arrow!"

"He can face the dead and go to the Underworld, but can't even shoot near the target."

"So much for being one of Olympus's heroes."

"No wonder Bianca left him for the hunters."

"I bet his mum dumped him in trash because he was so bad at archery that he nearly killed her."

The Ares kids laughed at me. Made fun of me. Just because I didn't know how to use an arrow and bow. I dropped them and ran away.

"Nico!"

I ignored and continued running deeper into the woods.

"NICO DI ANGELO IF YOU DON'T STOP NOW I WILL BREAK UP WITH YOU!"

I stopped and turned around. Thalia finally appeared into view and ran over to me.

"Why did you run off like that?" She said gently.

"You heard what those Ares kids said about me," I said sitting down a rock.

"I'll whip their asses into Tartarus later," Thalia promised as she joined on the rock.

"I suck at archery," I grumbled breaking the iceberg.

"No one is perfect," she told me.

" No, you are! You can do archery, sword fight, and kick ass. I just know how to summon dead and fight with a dumb sword," I argued.

"I can't fly."

I looked at her, "What?"

"Look Death Breath, only Kelp-Head knows about this so swear you won't tell anyone about what I'm gonna tell you, got it?"

"I swear on the Styx River."

"Good. I'm scared of heights."

I looked at her confused, "What does this have to do-...oh."

Jason, Thalia's younger brother, knows how to fly. Thalia could fly if she wanted to, but she was scared of heights. That's why she never tried. Jason wasn't scared of heights so he had no problem flying.

"Yeah," she said.

"You're perfect."

"No one is perfect Death Breath."

"To me, you are perfect Pinecone-Face."


	16. Oracle Gives Me Advice

Oracle Gives Me Advice

"How can you let Drew flirt with you?!"

"I was trying to escape her!"

"You are such a liar!"

"I can't believe you're mad at me for Drew's doing when I was trying to run away!"

"You should have done something!"

"Have the dead attack her? Get real, I'd get in trouble! And you know her! She flirts with every guy including Percy yet you don't see Annabeth getting mad at him!"

"So you're now comparing me to Annabeth?!"

"What the Hades! I was just saying."

"I don't care! It's obvious you want to date other girls, so go ahead!"

"You know I love you!"

Thalia ignored him and ran out of the Hades Cabin. Nico groaned and sat down on his bed.

"What did I just do?"

-

Rachel's P.O.V

I was walking in the woods when I heard sobs coming from the lake. I thought it could be Annabeth crying because of fight she and Percy had. She always cries there. I began walking to her direction to see if I could comfort her. Instead I found a certain Zeus girl there crying.

"Thalia?" I said shocked. Thalia was known for never crying.

She jumped up and quickly wiped her tears, "Hey Rachel."

"What's wrong?" I said quietly.

"I just had a fight with Nico," she replied.

"Tell me," I said as we sat on the grass.

She told me everything as I rubbed her back for comfort.

"But it isn't really his fault," I whispered.

"What?" She said her lightning blue eyes staring into my eyes. I was scared she'd use her eyes to blast off my own.

"Drew was flirting with him when you saw them. Was he flirting back?" I questioned.

"Well, no. To be honest, he had this freaked out look," she admitted.

"I say you go apologize and have a make-out session," I said nudging her.

"Thanks Rachel!" She said hugging me.

"Thalia! There you are!"

We turned around to see Percy with Annabeth in their swimsuits. Looks like the lovebirds we're going swimming.

"Nico is looking everywhere for you," Percy told her.

She gave him a small smile, "thanks."

She then ran obviously to Nico. I glanced at Percy to see his chest. Wow, he's really fit. No I can't think that. He has a girlfriend.

"Well, I'll see you guys later," I said awkwardly. I was pretty sure that I was blushing. I then walked away.

Nico's P.O.V

I was busy looking for Thalia somewhere in the woods when I heard my name being called.

"NICO!"

I turned around to see Thalia jumping on me. Next thing I knew, we were on the ground with Thalia on top of me.

"Hey," she smiled at me.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" I said.

"Percy told me," She said.

"I thought you were mad at me?" I said confused.

"Yeah, but Rachel made me see sense and it wasn't your fault," she admitted.

"Rachel?" I said, "I never knew you guys even talk."

"Shut up," she said punching my shoulder.

"Fine fine," I said rising my hands in the air. "So were okay?"

"Yep, but Drew won't be," she smirked.

"That's what I love about you," I smiled before I crashed my lips on her own.

**A/N: before people starting hating on me because there was Perachel moment. Well, there wasn't. We all know that Rachel seems to still like Percy okay? So that's why she thought he was fit. Besides, if you met Percy you would go after him too unless Annabeth threatens to kill you. **


	17. Punches

Punches

"Hey Nico," a pretty girl Aphrodite passes by me.

"Hi," I gave her a friendly wave.

I turned around to see Thalia.

"Hey Thals," I smiled.

She punched me in the stomach and walks away.

/X_X/X_X/X_X/X_X/X_X/X_X

"Thalia?" I said.

We were watching the stars in Central Park.

"Yeah?" She whispered.

"I need to ask you an important question," I said serious.

"What?" She said turning her head to me.

"Can I use your phone to text Percy if my football team is winning?"

That's how I ended up getting a black eye that week.

/X_X/X_X/X_X/X_X/X_X/X_X

"Thalia! I'm entering the Camp Half-Blood talent show!" I said entering her cabin.

She looked up from her iPod. "Really?"

"Yep!"

"Nico, only people who have talent can enter. The only talent you have is kissing me and making your cabin a dump."

"Hey!" I pouted.

"So what are you gonna do?" She asked me.

"Dance!" I replied.

"Wait wait, you dance?"

"Yep! I even have my dance moves planned! Wanna see?"

Thalia shrugged," Sure."

I took her iPod, put Gangam Style, and began dancing the Gangam Style moves. When I was done, Thalia had a weird face.

"What do you think?" I said excitedly.

She walked up to me and briefly brushed her lips on mine then she started talking strict.

"You are not entering the show and doing Gangam Style, clear?" She said.

"But-"

"Am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

She smiled then punched me in the shoulder.

/X_X/X_X/X_X/X_X/X_X/X_X

"Thalia! I have a surprise!" I said entering her cabin the 'surprise' behind my back.

"What?" She as put on a black headband.

"Ta-da!" I said pulling banquet of roses from behind my back.

"Oh Nico! They're amazing!" She said then smelled them, "are these roses?"

"Yeah why?" Then she began sneezing.

"I'm allergic to them!" She said sneezing. I took then out of her hands and threw them out of the window.

"NICO! You're dead!" She was about to punch me when I dodged so she ended up punching the wall.

"OUCH! My hand!" She screamed as her hand bled.

"Thalia are you okay?"

"Take me to some damn Apollo kids!"

"But they flirt with you!"

"Take me to them now before I electorate you!"

Later that day, I didn't get punch but electrocuted .

**A/N: someone is mad!**  
**Thalia: *glares***  
**Me: who is Zeus!**  
**Zeus: Who is Zeus? *glares***  
**Me: the god who is better than Poseidon and Hades!**  
**Poseidon: I thought I was your fav god?!**  
**Hades: I thought you liked me the most because you have a crush on Nico!**  
**Thalia: Wait, YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON NICO?**  
**Me: me? Pfft, that's stupid. If I did, there wouldn't be a story about you two written by me!**  
**Thalia: I have my eyes on you...!**  
**Me: there's Nico! *runs away***  
**Nico: *enters room* what did I miss?**  
**Hades: nothing really! The author has a crush on you! And she also likes Zeus more than me! Hmph!**  
**Nico: she has a crush on me?!**  
**Hades: and she ran away from Thalia before she could kill her!**  
**Thalia: I wasn't even gonna!**  
**Nico: Thalia...?**  
**Thalia: ok maybe I was! So what?!**


	18. Queen Of The Sky

Queen Of The Sky

Thalia's P.O.V

"Hey Thalia!" I turned around and saw Nico.

"Wazz up Death Breath?" I smiled as Nico walked up to me.

"You know we haven't went on a real date..." He started.

"What about the day we went to the mall? Or to Central Park? Or." Nico interrupted me.

"That's just hanging out. Nothing romantic happened! This is gonna be a REAL date," he promised me.

I would have said to Nico no need, but he looked so hopeful and excited I couldn't say no.

"Sure then. Ill go on a date with you," I said.

He sighed and grinned, "Awesome. Today at 8pm meet me at the lake."

He ran off. I wondered why the lake. Then I realized.

"YOU BETTER NOT PUSH ME INTO THE LAKE AGAIN DEATH BREATH!" I shouted after him.

He laughed, "Don't worry Pinecone-Face! And wear something warm!"

Yep, he's pushing me into the lake. Oh well, might as well pretend I didn't see it coming when he does it.

-

I wore my 'Death To Barbie' shirt and my usual jeans and a Green Day jacket. I put a thin layer of pink lipgloss and lots of mascara like usual.

I walked out of my cabin to see Annabeth and Piper waiting for me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I said.

"To wish you luck on your date," Annabeth said.

I blinked at her, "How did you know?"

"Nico was practically screaming it out,"Piper giggled.

Nico is getting a lecture from me tonight.

My cheeks heated, "I had no idea he was that excited!"

They chuckled.

"Going to the date?" Annabeth asked.

"Yep. I need to go and don't dare follow and spy," I warned them.

"Sure," they said still grinning. Oh gods, I never did this to them with their boyfriends...! Why me?!

/X_X/X_X/X_X/X_X/X_X/X_X

"Woah," I said startled to see an hot air balloon and Nico is an actual suit!

"You like?" He smiled wrapping me in his arms.

"No! We are not flying!" I snapped.

"It will be fun," he promised kissing the top of my head.

I glanced at the hot air balloon and whimpered into his neck.

"Won't you get blasted out of air? It's my dad's territory after all," I said hoping that would make him change his mind.

"My dad owed me so I had him to do something that he's happy to do," Nico smirked.

/X_X/X_X/X_X/X_X/X_X/X_X

Normal P.O.V

"Why did the gummy bear die? Because he ate gum!" Hades said.

"Brother why did you even IM me?" Zeus groaned. For the past hour, Hades kept on saying lame jokes.

"Uh..." Hades said stuck.

"I'm hanging up," Zeus stated.

"No! I mean I IM you so I could help you get Hera off your back," the death god said.

Zeus seemed interested, "Talk. No one would help get her off my back, not even Hermes or Heaphatus."

/X_X/X_X/X_X/X_X/X_X/X_X

Thalia's P.O.V

"Curse you Hades," I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Lets just get this over and why are you wearing a suit? You didn't tell me I had to wear a dress!" I said horrified.

He grinned nervously, "if I did, you wouldn't have come. That's why I borrowed this little potion from the Aphrodite girls."

Before I could argue, he sprinkled green dust on me. I felt like Cinderella when she changed from her maid clothes into her dress.

When I opened my eyes, I was wearing a long black dress that had Green Day lyrics (the lyrics was green!) on it. I was wearing black combat boots and a clover necklace with matching earrings. The only girly thing about the outfit was the tiara on my head. It was silver and had lightning bolt.

"Wow," I said amazed.

Nico twirled me, "You like it? I chose it myself. The Aphrodite girls suggested something pink or even purple or red, but I thought it was perfect."

"Why the tiara then?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Because you're the queen of the sky," he whispered and kissing the tip of my nose.

"You're so cheesy," I whispered back staring into his black eyes.

"Isn't that why you love me?" He whispered his breath on my neck.

"Hmm," I said. He backed away from me leaving me holding air. He pulled out his iPod player and put some slow music and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Would you, Queen Thalia Of The Sky, dance with me?" He said talking my hand.

I smiled. "Of course King Nico Of The Dead."

He kissed my hand softly before pulling me near him gently. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around my waist. We danced until the music ended.

"That was fun," I commented.

"Yeah," he grinned. "Ready to fly?"

/X_X/X_X/X_X/X_X/X_X/X_X

"Ahh! Lets go down!" I screamed.

Nico laughed. I glared at him.

"It isn't funny!" I pouted.

"Aww c'mon Thals! It isn't bad. Looks at the stars," he told me.

I looked up and gasped. It was beautiful.

"A queen should not be scared of her own subjects," Nico whispered before pulling me to his chest.

"What subjects? The bird and their poop?" I scoffed.

Nico chuckled. We stood there like that for a second before he turned me around.

"We didn't kiss much today," Nico said in a playful tone.

"We should change that," I smirked before our lips crashed.

We kissed there for two minutes till we heard a too familiar voice.

"Off my sister Nico di Angelo!"

We parted and turned around to see Jason flying beside us smirking.

"JASON GRACE! YOU ARE DEAD! WAIT TILL I GET HOME!"

/X_X/X_X/X_X/X_X/X_X/X_X

**Jason: that was awesome! Why can't Rick make me do that?**  
**Me: cause a Rick is a stubborn writer and likes to throw people on Tartarus, forbids Thalico, make their lives hard, and could be planning to kill Leo!**  
**Leo's WHAT?! But I want to hook with a hot chick! **  
**Me: Like Reyna?**  
**Leo: dude we barely talk! And I destroyed her camp**  
**Reyna: which I still haven't forgiven you for *glares***  
**Me: *wraps arms around Leo and Reyna* c'mon guys! Lets put our differences aside! Rick doesn't own you!**  
**Leo: he actually does...**  
**Me: I hate him for that..!**  
**Jason: having my best friend and my old crush dating? AWKWARD!**  
**Reyna: it won't happen and you use to like me?**  
**Piper: USE to. Sorry Reyna, but I love Jason too much to let him go!**  
**Reyna: while I get to have people ship me with him *points at leo***  
**Me: your not the only poor soul who has to get shipped with him. Piper and Hazel ship him the whole time!**  
**Hazel and Piper: SADLY**  
**Leo: WHY DO THE LADIES HATE LEO?!**  
**Me: I love You!**  
**Nico: I thought you loved me!**  
**Me: I love you and Leo!**  
**Thalia: YOU LOVE NICO?!**  
**Me: Remember to vote&comment! Also beg Thalia not to kill me! *runs out of the room chased by Thalia***  
**Nico: I better go stop Thals! *leaves***  
**Leo: I'm going to watch! *follows with Jason, Piper, Reyna and Hazel***


	19. Roller Coaster

Roller Coaster

"Nico! Lets ride the roller coaster!" Thalia begged me.

"Do we really have to?" I said blushing.

"Duh! That's the best thing in a carnival," Thalia said hands on her hips.

Thalia and I were at a carnival for our second date. We've rode all the rides in the carnival. Except the Roller Coaster.

"Can't we ride the Ferris wheel again?" I suggested.

"That's boring!" Thalia then narrowed her eyes, "you're scared of roller coasters?"

"What? Pfft that's stupid," I said rolling my eyes. Thalia gave me a look, "maybe a little."

"Look you've helped me get over my fear of heights! Ill help you with the roller coaster!" She told me.

Before I could argue, she pulled me to the line of the roller coaster.

Now, if you ever see a YouTube video of a black-harried guy throwing up on a girl with black hair on the Stolls' channel, you now know the story.

/X_X/X_X/X_X/X_X/X_X/X_X

**Me: ik this was short! But I was bored and wanted to update xD **

**Thalia: acting that was not cool!**

**Nico: sorry Thals! **

**Thalia: don't talk to me! You actually agreed to throw up at me! You love her do you? You two are dating secretly?**

**Nico and I: WTH?!**

**Thalia: ik it! Nico we are over! *leaves room***

**Nico: Thalia! Listen to me! *runs after her***

**Me: um...remember to vote and comment! And beg Thalia to believe Nico and I aren't dating cause we aren't!**


	20. Stupid and You Know It

Stupid and You Know It

"Welcome everybody to Camp Half-Blood's first talent show!" Chiron announced as everyone sat with their friends on each table.

Annabeth leaned to Thalia and whispered, "You're saying you let Nico participate?"

"Yeah. Though I warned him, if he danced Gangam Style or Harlem shake or anything like that I would break up with him."

"Our first contestant: NICO DI ANGELO, SON OF HADES!"

Nico came on stage waving to everybody and sent an air kiss to Thalia, who just waved back.

"Hey everybody! I'm gonna sing something for my girlfriend Thalia."

The Aphrodite kids went awe while the Ares cabin gagged.

Nico rolled his eyes then winked at Thalia and began singing 'Sexy and I know it' except of the 'I' he said Thalia. Everyone started laughing as Thalia cursed under her breath.

-

"Did you like the song?" Nico asked Thalia afterwards as he walked her back to her cabin.

"Let me see...UM NO!"

"What?"

"That's why I have song for you."

"Oh gods."

"Nico, You're stupid and you know it."

With that, Thalia entered her cabin with a slam.

"Don't I get goodnight kiss?"

Suddenly, a converse hit him.


	21. ThreatsTalk with Jason

Jason barged into my cabin, giving me a fake grin.

"Nico! I never had the chance to thank you for making my sister happy," he announced.

"And I never had the chance to teach you how to knock!"

Jason laughed and then turned serious.

"Thalia loves you. You know that right ?" He said studying me carefully.

"I know. I love her too," I said feeling uncomfortable of how the way Jason was looking at him.

"Good. Because if you break her heart, this will happen."

Suddenly, I felt a shock run through my body as it flew to the wall.

"WHAT THE HADES MAN!" I screamed.

"Just giving you a warning of what would happen. After all, she gave up the Hunt just for you," he reminded him.

"I'd never leave her," I told Jason. How could he think I'd hurt Thalia?!

Jason gritted his teeth, "Thats what Luke said. Where is he now?"

I clenched my fists. Thalia would never forgive me if I punched her little brother.

"I'm not like Luke. I keep my promises. I'd never leave Thalia," I said.

"I know you're a good guy, but what I heard from Annabeth, Thalia took it bad when she found out Luke betrayed them. So I don't want her heart broken. Or else you'll end up with broken nose."

"Please, I'd kill myself if I left her."

Jason turned to leave, then paused.

"Remember, Di Angelo, actions speak louder than words. But sometimes words hurt way more than actions. Sometimes."

I still was angry at Jason for coming into my cabin and attacking me, but for some reason I never told Thalia. When I was around Thalia, I still remembered his words that would definitely help me stay with Thalia.

"But sometimes words hurt way more than actions. Sometimes."


	22. Understand

"And the prince and princess lived happily ever after. The end," Thalia said finishing her bedtime story for the little Dionysus kids who weren't like their father.

She gave a kiss on the cheek to one of the boys before heading to the door where I stood watching in amusement of the fact Thalia Grace was reading fairy tales. Turning off the lights, she pulled me outside the cabin and closed the door.

"I hate fairy tales. I puked in my mouth a little," Thalia complained as I chuckled.

"But those kids seemed to like you," I pointed out. She shrugged.

"It's just annoying. Why do guys always get the glory? Don't us girls get some glory," she said.

"That's just some fairy stuff. Here, you're counted as a hero," I told her.

"I just don't understand guys. If they get glory, it's okay with them," she huffed. O frowned.

"That's not true!"

"Uh yes it is!"

"I don't understand girls!"

"I don't understand boys!"

"You already said that!"

"I don't understand you!"

"Neither do I!" I shouted back, hurt. Ever since I knew her, I though she'd understood me. Obviously not.

"Then maybe we shouldn't be together," she said.

"Maybe she we shouldn't."

"Then it's over! We're over!" She screamed at me before going to her cabin.

I stared after her heartbroken. What did I do?

I went back to my cabin and slept. But I had a nightmare.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~dręåm~~~~~~~~~~~

I saw Thalia, smiling at me. Then suddenly a hand scooped her up and I looked to see Zeus glaring down at me, in his other hand the lightning bolt.

"You hurt my daughter for the last time!"

"But I love her!" I begged to him.

"You will never see her again!"

With that, he threw his bolt at me.

I woke up panting. I needed to see Thalia, right now!

I ran out of my cabin and knocked on the Zeus cabin door. I prayed to the gods, Jason wouldn't answer.

The door opened and before I could opened the door, some lifted me up by the collar of shirt.

"Di Angelo, you're dead."

I dared to open my eyes. That was a mistake. Jason's eyes we're filled with lightning ready to kill me.

"Jason Grace, put my boyfriend down!"

Hearing Thalia defend me made me feel safe. Plus hearing her call me her boyfriend was even better.

Jason, hesitantly, put me down. Thalia then pushed him to their cabin and closed the door on him so we were alone.

She was about to speak, but I talked before her.

"Look we may not understand each other at times, but there's one thing you must understand about me okay?"

"What?"

"Understand that I love you."

-Back at present time, where the Thaco meeting was-

Hera, Demeter, Aphrodite, and the female demigods we're on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry," Nico told Thalia.

"I'm sorry too," she replied.

They leaned in to kiss, when an arrow was shot between their heads and into the wall behind them.

"Artemis!"


	23. Violin and Thalia We're Not Meant To Be

"AHHHHH!"

Apollo children ran everywhere covering their ears and screaming in agony as a screeching sound was heard while other half-bloods calmly covered their ears, hoping the screeching sound would end.

It was around noon when the sound happened waking Nico up. Groaning, he cursed under his breath and got dressed to give the source of the sound a piece of his mind. No one, and I mean no one, messes with Nico when he's sleeping. After placing on his jacket, he went outside to see Apollo kids still screaming their heads off. Being children of the music god, the noise was acid to their ears. He felt like the sound was coming everywhere and wondered if it was another prank by the Stoll Brothers. Obviously not, for he could see the Stolls hanging near the Demeter cabin with Katie and the trio were also covering their ears. He decided at the end to go to the Zeus cabin wondering if Thalia had any idea what the sound was. When he reached the porch, Jason ran outside covering his ears in agony.

"Hey Jason! What's this sound?!" Nico yelled over the noise.

"It's Thalia! She's playing her violin and let's say she's not an expert on it," he answered, also yelling. "Now excuse me, I think my right ear went deaf."

Jason walked to the infirmary leaving Nico alone. Slowly, he opened the door to see Thalia playing a violin wildly grinning. The moment she saw Nico, she dropped the violin ending the noise. Outside, a wave of sighs was heard from the whole camp. If Thalia heard, she didn't let on.

"Hey Nico! Did you hear my music?" Thalia asked innocently batting her eyelashes.

"Yep. So did the rest of the camp," he replied still dazed from the noise. Thalia smirked.

"Good. We're they screaming?"

"Just the Apollo kids, but there were others not happy about it," Nico replied truthfully.

"Perfect! This plan of revenge worthy of Athena and Nemesis."

"Revenge? For what?"

"The whole camp kept on annoying me about your song at the talent show, even Annabeth. So I came up with this plan."

Nico couldn't help chuckle, "Nice. But your music woke me up."

Thalia gave him a peck on the lips. "You really do need to wake up early more often."

Nico yawned. "You're kidding right?"

"Oh Nico." She ruffled his hair before giving him ear phones.

"What's this?"

"With a little help from Will and Valdez, I got this cool ear phones that can block any noise. And I guess you want to use them."

Nico grinned. "You're awesome." They kissed for a bit before Nico jogged out of her cabin to bed with the earphones as Thalia resumed her violin music.

"Serves them right for teasing me about Nico's song," Thalia muttered to herself as she heard the Apollo kids wail in pain all over again over the noise.


	24. Wish

Thalia's P.O.V

Nico and I stared at the sky holding hands. The stars we're glowing really bright today. As we sat there staring, I saw a shooting star.

"Make a wish Queen Thalia," Nico whispered. I nodded and closed my eyes.

'I wish,' I thought, 'that Nico and I stay together forever.'

"Did you wish?" I asked him. He smiled at me, showing me his amazing teeth, and shook his head.

"What? Why not? I did," I demanded. He laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Don't treat me like a kid."

"Sorry! Why would I wish when I have everything I want in front of me here?"

Wrapping his arms around my waist, he kissed me.

"Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"You're too cheesy."

**A/N: short, I know :( but I really wanted to update! I'm now gonna work in the next chapter of 'My Dates With Leo Valdez'. Enjoy guys! And check out my new one-shot 'Percy Hood and Maiden Annabeth (Percabeth One-Shot)'.**


	25. Xanthe

Xanthe

Thalia's P.O.V

"Did you hear the news?" Annabeth said running to me as I practiced with my bow and arrow.

"Is Annie now a gossip chick?" I teased putting away my weapons.

"Very funny. Anyway, remember the girl, Xanthe from California?"

"Yeah what about her?"

"She got claimed last night."

"By who?"

"Demeter."

I smirked proud, "Grover owes me 10 dachramas."

"How did you know she'd be a daughter of Demeter?" Annabeth asked.

"And here I thought you were the smart one," I snorted, "her name means goddess of corn and who is the goddess of agriculture? Demeter."

"Oh."

"Kelp Head is rubbing off you. I must save you from him."

"Very funny," Annabeth rolled her eyes before grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of the arena.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Your cabin. Long time since we hanged," she replied.

As we went to my cabin, I glanced over the Hades cabin to see Nico and Xanthe on the porch talking. Xanthe had golden blond hair that reached her shoulders and brown honey eyes and she had slight tan. She was wearing the camp's t-shirt and a white tennis skirt with orange sneakers. She said something and Nico laughed which made me tiny jealous. I must have pulled a sour face because Annabeth spoke up.

"They're just friends. I'm sure of it. Nico would never hurt you," she reassured me. I relaxed a bit because Annabeth treated Nico like a little brother.

"You're right," I said entering my cabin behind me Annabeth.

"Like always," she added. I waved my hand dismissively as I turned on the music.

We talked for a while about our boyfriends (Nico and Percy), other people's relationships (Jason and Piper, Katie and Travis etc) and how Annabeth suspected that Leo could be dating Reyna due to the fact they keep on sending letters to each other (A/N: Just mentioned Letters Of Leyna :P), how much we wished Mr.D's punishment would be over soon (which is likely not) and other stuff. Yep, we're talkative.

"I better go. I promised Piper and Hazel I'd go shopping with them to buy a dress for the ball New Rome is having. By the way, are you going? Greeks and Romans are invited," Annabeth asked.

"If Nico asks me to go with him then yeah I guess," I shrugged.

"Oh okay. You sure you don't wanna come shopping with us?"

I scrunched my nose, "You're kidding right?"

Annabeth laughed and walked out of my cabin, waving goodbye and closed the door after her. I lied on my bed and stared at the ceiling for twenty-seven minutes into space. Man, was I bored or what? I decided to go hang with Nico. He wouldn't mind.

I went out of my cabin and entered Nico's cabin to see Nico eating McDonald's with Xanthe.

"Hey Thalia!" Nico grinned. Xanthe looked up and glared at me.

"Isn't it my sweet cute boyfriend?" I said bending down and giving Nico a kiss then smiled sweetly at Xanthe who had a sour face on.

Nico chuckled, "what's with the sudden love pinecone face?"

"Nothing, but you just lost the sudden love," I teased sitting down beside him, "you're eating McDonald's without me? Hmph. No more kisses for today mister."

"We didn't know you we're coming," Xanthe said giving me a fake smile.

"Besides I can get my kissed one way or another," Nico said. He quickly slammed his lips on mine and I naturally reacted my kissing him back.

We heard a cough. I would have ignored it, but Nico pulled away.

"Sorry about that Xanthe," Nico apologized.

I saw Xanthe looking uncomfortable and disgusted at the same time.

"Anyway Nico, the main reason I came here is to see if you wanna hang later on today," I told him.

Nico bit his lip. "Sorry, but I promised Xanthe we'd hang for the rest of the day."

Out of the corner of my eye, I was Xanthe smirking.

"Oh I see. Sorry for interrupting. I didn't mean any harm. I guess I'll leave you guys alone," I said embarrassed yet hurt. I stood up about to leave.

"Thalia we can hang tomorrow?"

"Sorry but tomorrow I'm hanging with Leo," I said. I didn't know why I lied, but I was so mad. Nico clenched his fist.

"You're hanging with Leo? Leo Valdez?"

"Yes. So? You can hang with a girl while I can't hang with a boy?" I snapped.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Save it di Angelo," I scowled before stomping out of his cabin.

Stupid Xanthe.

I was in the woods practicing my archery when I heard footsteps behind me. Turning on my heel, I shot an arrow at the newcomer out of instinct. Luckily, the arrow hit the tree next to the person. Sadly, the person was none other than Nico Di Angelo, my 'so called boyfriend'.

"What do you want? Aren't you supposed to be hanging with Xanthe?" I spat, not lowering my bow.

"I canceled with her after one of the Aphrodite girls warned me that Xanthe had a huge crush on me. I honestly didn't know," he explained.

"That's why we say you boys are clueless," I said stuffing my hands into my pocket after putting away my bow.

"So we're good?"

"I guess, but you're still not getting any kisses today Death Breath."

Nico smirked. Next thing I knew, I was pinned to tree and being kissed by Nico.

What did I do?

Hit him? No.

Choke him? No.

Slap him? No.

Hurt him in anyway? Nope.

Instead I kissed back.

**A/N: Sooo cute! :) and the next chapter will be a crossover of this story and Letters of Leyna. Got the idea while writing this :) anyway vote, comment! Bye! And if you're wondering where all these new chapters came from, well this story on Wattpad was onto X while here it was still on O, so I decided it was time for it to catch up. Hope you enjoy all the new chapters!**


	26. You're Mine

You're Mine

Nico's P.O.V

Thalia and I walked inside the ballroom hand in hand to see Greeks and Romans talking. The ballroom was decorated in purple and orange in honor of both camps. Everyone was there. Dakota was drinking Kool-Aid as Gwen giggled at him. I saw Percy and Annabeth drinking punch. Katie was smacking the Stolls. Jason, Piper, and Leo we're talking. Well, Piper and Jason we're talking. Leo was ignoring them because he was too busy stuffing his mouth. Rachel was staring at some painting on the wall and Octavian could have been staring at her. I wasn't really sure.

"Nico, do you mind if we go to my brother?" Thalia asked.

"Sure," I said. We walked over to them.

"Hey guys!" Thalia grinned.

"Hey Thalia and Nico," Piper smiled. She was wearing a pink strapless dress that reached before her knees with a golden anklet and had her hair down. As for make up, she wore the natural make-up as girls call it.

"Why isn't the party starting? Everyone seems to be here," I stated.

"Except Reyna. This party is also for Reyna a bit since she was the only one who wanted peace with the Greeks while the others wanted to kill us," Jason explained. He was wearing a black suit with a blue tie.

"Of course it's about Reyna. All Mexicans deserve spotlight like this. So, when we get back to camp I want a cool and wild party!" Leo demanded. He was wearing a brown suit and a red tie that kept on glowing lights.

"Whatever you say Leo," Piper said. "And Thalia you look stunning."

I smiled proudly at my girlfriend, wrapping my arm around her bare shoulders. She was wearing a strapless black gothic dress that reached the floor. The dress was 'mermaid' not poofy due to the fact Thalia hates poofy dresses. The dress had a black net as decoration around the waist. For the accessories she wore lightning shaped earrings and a silver bracelet plus the tiara I got her on our first date. She wore her usual amount of eyeliners and a bit of mascara. Underneath her dress, she was wearing her red converse because if she dance with high heels she would trip. I was wearing a black suit and a red tie with skulls.

"Oh Leo, rumor has it you have a date for tonight. Who is she? And how much did you pay her?" Thalia asked. I couldn't help smile as Leo glared.

"Actually yes the rumor is true. I won't tell you who and she is the one who asked ME to be her date. Jealous?" He said proudly.

"Nah. I just pity the girl. She did the worst mistake of her life asking you out," she replied. I chuckled.

"EVERYONE! WE ARE PROUD TO PRESENT TO YOU REYNA, DAUGHTER OF BELLONA! PRAETOR OF NEW ROME!"

Everyone clapped as Reyna entered the room wearing a purple toga-styled dress that reached her feet. She was wearing a golden eagle ring and her hair was down for once. She wore a necklace that had her mum's name on it. I couldn't tell what shoe's she was wearing due to the fact her dress covered her feet. She smiled at everyone and waved.

"NOW LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Dakota shouted randomly. Thalia and I stated laughing. The music began and everyone was dancing.

"I wonder who is Reyna's date. Everyone was saying she had a Greek date, but she wouldn't say who," Jason said.

Wait! Could it be...? Did she actually...? No, she could have actually asked...?

"Hey guys," we heard Reyna say from behind us.

"Hey Rey. Nice party," Jason said as Piper nodded in agreement .

"Thanks. I would love to stay and talk, but I hoping my date would come and dance with me," she said. We all turned to Leo. He was the only one of us without a date right now.

"That's right. Leo Valdez, the repair boy, is dating Reyna, praetor of New Rome. In your face suckers!" Leo smirked as he wrapped his arm around Reyna's waist.

"Reyna? And Leo? I'm having a headache thinking about it. Nico can we walk in the garden a bit?" Thalia said clutch on my arm.

"Sure," I said. We walked outside for a bit in complete silence.

"Thalia?"

"Yes?"

"You don't like Leo right?"

"What?! Of course not! Why the hades are you asking that?!"

"Nothing it's just, I don't know, you looked shocked when Leo had a date so I thought..."

Thalia punched my shoulder hard and glared at me. "I was shocked because his date was Reyna who is way out of his league!"

"Oh sorry," I said feeling dumb.

Thalia sighed and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I love you and only you."

With that, we kissed.

"I love you too my Queen of the Sky."

She smiled and I smiled back. "Let's head inside Death Breath. I'm freezing."

Laughing, we entered back inside hand in hand.

"You want to dance?" I asked Thalia. She nodded. We walked onto the dance floor as Green Day song played. With that, we started dancing wildly. Okay, that might not have been the 'romantic' type of dance, but we we're a unique couple.

"ALL GREEKS INSIDE THE ARGO ||! AND JASON I SAW YOU ENTER THE SHIP! GET OUT! NOW! YOUR WEEK AT CAMP IS OVER!" Leo shouted as all Greeks boarded the Argo ||

"I'll get him out!" Frank shouted to Leo. He turned into an elephant, entered the ship, and went out carrying Jason in his trunk.

"LET ME SAY GOODBYE TO PIPER FIRST!" He shouted struggling.

"You had your time lover boy," Frank answered.

Thalia and I chuckled at her younger brother's behavior as we boarded the ship. Smiling, we held hands. Then I saw something I couldn't believe.

"Hey Thals. See who Octavian is smiling with," I nudged her. She looked at Octavian and raised her eyebrows.

"He's talking with Rachel? Wow."

It was true. Octavian and Rachel we're just footsteps away from the ship talking and laughing. Then I saw Rachel give him a paper, winked, then went on the ship leaving Octavian smiling like a goof.

"And look Leo is talking with his girlfriend," Thalia said pointing in Leo's direction.

Leo had long stopped shouted because he talking with Reyna trying to act cool, buy ended up slipping. Reyna chuckled at him as Leo stood back up, grinning. She then kissed him on the cheek, waved goodbye, and left.

"Enough about other people's relationships. Lets focus on our's," I said wrapping my arm around her waist. She smirked.

"Like?"

"Oh nothing. Just this."

Leaning in, I kissed her. She responded wrapping her hands around my neck. Tonight was the best.

**A/N : did you guys like this story? OMG, we have Z and the epilogue left and then the story is over :'( I love this story too much to let go, but I have to. Anyway, I'll start working on Leyna's version of the ball soon for all Leyna fans. Btw, do you guys think I should do Octachel version of the ball? As a three or two shot? I don't know. Tell me. Anyway bye!**


	27. Zeus Finds Out

**I'd like to thank Tazmaster (fanfiction user) for the cover :D I LOVED IT! This is the last letter, than the epilogue. Then it's over :( **

**TIME FOR THE STORY!**

* * *

"We really need these bracelets when we go on quests," Piper stated.

Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo and I we're all going to watch a horror movie. When we asked Chiron for permission, he gave us the same bracelets we wore when we went camping so we could enjoy our time. Reyna was supposed to join us, but she had work so she declined to Leo's dismay. I'm not sure if those two we're dating yet. Percy had gained his own car and with a little squeeze and force we all fit in.

"I know! When we go on huge quests to face a goddess and her babies, they don't care. But if we go to town, they care!" Leo said exasperated throwing his hands into the air. Since it was a squeeze, he ended up slapping my and Hazel's faces. Lucky Annabeth sat shot gun next to Percy who was driving. As for the rest of us, girlfriends had to sit on boyfriend's lap while Leo squashed between Nico and Frank.

"Why are YOU even here? You don't have a date," Frank stated.

"To annoy you all the way to Tartarus."

Suddenly, the car stopped. Luckily, all the boys stopped us girls from flying. As for Leo, he flew between Annabeth and Percy who glared at him.

"Do. Not. Mention. That. T. Word," Percy hissed. For the first time, there was someone scarier than Annabeth.

"Sorry guys. I forgot," Leo grinned nervously and slowly sat in his seat.

Percy started the car again and we were all silent for the rest of the way. I squeezed Nico's hand. I know that T word also brought bad memories since he was the first demigod ever to come back from Tartarus alive after him Percy and Annabeth. Nico squeezed back and kissed my cheek.

We reached the theater and climbed out of the car. Percy and Annabeth went to buy the tickets while the rest of us went to get snacks.

"I'll have this chocolate bar. And this gummy worms. That apple juice and-" Jason interrupted Leo.

"When I said I'd pay for you, I meant that I would get you popcorn and soda, not everything!"

Leo grinned sheepishly, "Sorry dude. Can my popcorn at least be the sweet type?"

"Whatever Valdez," Jason said but he was smiling slightly at his best friend as Piper giggled.

"They have a tight friendship," Nico whispered.

"And we have a tight relationship," I reminded him as he smiled at me.

After getting our food, Percy and Annabeth joined us with the tickets. We entered and sat at the back row. Suddenly, Nico kissed me which I didn't mind.

"Thalia!"

We all turned around to see a couple in their 30's. The man glaring at Nico while the woman had no emotion shown on her face.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" I said.

"It's your father in disguise with me, Hera," the woman told me. My jaw dropped.

"Hey daddy," I squeaked.

"You're dating _**him?!**_" Dad thundered. Literally. We heard thunder outside.

Nico whispered to me, "You didn't tell him?"

"No. Did you did tell Hades?"

"No."

"Olympus now!"

With a snap of the fingers, we all we're in the Olympus.

* * *

**The epilogue is left then its over! :( This has been an incredible journey guys! I love you all. I don't know when the epilogue is gonna be out. Probably Saturday or Sunday. Anyway bye! :) **


	28. Epilogue

Epilogue

"The votes shall start!" Aphrodite announced as the movie ended (to Thalia and Nico's relief). "I vote yes! Hermes?"

"I have no reason to say no. So I'll say yes," Hermes replied.

"Demeter?"

"Of course yes! Nico was so romantic. Unlike his father who steals daughters and forces them to marry him," she snapped glaring at Hades.

"Get over it!" Hades snapped back.

"Apollo?"

"I'll say yes just to annoy Artemis," Apollo smirked as his sister glared at him.

"Artemis?"

"I have to say no. I just can't believe Thalia my best hunter is in love."

"Fine Mrs. Don't-Believe-In-Love. Dionysus?"

"Will you kids have your wedding somewhere but camp?" Dionysus asked them.

Thalia and Nico glanced at each other, "Um no."

"Then I vote yes."

"Ares?"

"No. I'm sick of couples," Ares said.

"You mean you're sick of us?" Aphrodite gasped.

"Oh no he didn't," Leo said trying not to laugh along with the rest of half-bloods.

"What? No-"

"Forget it Ares! Heaphatus I'm coming home tonight!" Aphrodite announced.

"Yes!" Heaphatus fist bumped the air.

"Heaphatus? Your vote please."

"Of course yes honey. You know the best," he said sweetly.

"Suck up," Thalia muttered under her breath.

"Thank you honey. Athena?"

"I'll have to say no. If Thalia and Nico break up, it could result in war between father and Hades," Athena stated.

"Okay Mrs. Who-Doesn't-Know-Love-Is. Hades it is your turn?"

"I'll have to say no," Hades said.

"Yeah forbid me from love dad when you had to kidnap your love!" Nico shouted at his dad.

"Fine fine! I change my mind. It's a yes!" Hades threw his hands in surrender.

"Poseidon?"

"Yes. The kids are in love. Let them be," Poseidon said smiling at Nico and Thalia.

"Hera?"

"Hmmm. Will you two get married?" Hera asked.

"Why does everyone want to know if we're gonna get married?" Thalia snapped.

"We'll see," Nico said uncomfortable.

"Then I say yes," she said.

"Father?"

"No. I will never allow my daughter to be in love with a hades boy!"

"Fine. Now the votes shall be counted..."

Everyone paused waiting for Aphrodite to say the results.

"Thalia and Nico will stay together!"

"YES!" Nico said spinning Thalia around before kissing her.

"Now who's up for the Percabeth meeting?" Athena said.

"NOOOOOOO!" Percy shouted.

Percy woke up and found himself in his cabin.

"What a dream," he said. He saw a note on his lap.

It read:

'Feel my wrath sea scum. -Athena'

Before he could ponder what it meant, angry owls bursted through his cabin. He jumped out of the window and ran behind him the owls as Nico and Thalia admired the scene.

"Best prank ever," Nico stated as Thalia smirked. "I love being your boyfriend."

"I love being your girlfriend."

With that, they kissed.

A/N : it's over! OMG, this had been an incredible journey! Thank you all! Btw, I won't be updating much anymore since school is near. I might even disappear off Wattpad and Fanfiction But I'll visit from time to time. Anyway, thanks for everyone who supported me. Well, bye! :) :(


End file.
